Love Through Time
by HalKJAkiko
Summary: [yaoi][RuHana]In their past life, they'd met and fallen in love. Would they find each other this life? HAPPY RUHANA day! RuHana forever! Reviews please!
1. Chapter I: I'll Follow You

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 1/9_

_A/N: Sorry, this may seen unrelated to Slamdunk or RuHanaRu but things will develop and you'll uncover the linkage in next chapter._

_/…/ thoughts_

Chapter I: I'll Follow You

It was a normal summer day in a long forgotten era, on a faraway land. Two figures could be seen running in the bamboo forest.

"Pant… pant… Feng! Stop, I can't go on anymore…" the girl stopped beneath the shade of a bamboo and leaned against it.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked as he hurriedly rushed to her side.

"Feng… do you think we can make it? I mean, do you think we'll be able to run away?" the girl looked into Feng's chocolate brown eyes, searching for certainty and security. Tears threatened to fall as her lovely sapphire eyes took in the frown on her lover's face.

"Hush… don't cry… we'll be alright, Xue Ke… we'll be alright… hush now…" Feng brushed the tears gently away from the cheeks and gave her a tight hug, trying to reassure her. But in his heart, he was not as certain as his words.

"Come on, we need to go before they catch up," the boy tugged at the girl's hand as he pulled back from the embrace. However, before they could move a step, the bamboo leaves rustled and a small troop of soldiers led by a tall young man appeared from no where surrounded them. The young man unsheathed his sword and pointed its tip at Feng.

"Feng! Surrender now or Xue Ke will suffer. You know you can't run away, you're now a wanted man."

"Yun-biao-ge (cousin Yun), please let us go," Xue Ke pleaded.

"Xue Ke… I can't defy Uncle's order," Yun answered softly as he bit his lips when he saw his cousin's pleading eyes.

"Then, I'll just have to fight you," Feng stood in front of Xue Ke and wielded his sword, a determined aura surrounding him.

The two youths stood with swords pointing at each other. Everyone else was quiet as they anticipated the two best swordsmen to strike. No one moved. A gush of wind blew, causing the slender body of the bamboos to sway. In a flash, two swords met in a clang, sparks flew. They fought violently, but without the lack of gracefulness as they blocked and counter attacked each other's moves. Minutes passed and they were far from coming to an end. They fought with style and speed, what the by-standers could see were only two blurred figures darting in between the bamboos. Each flash and clang from the swords jolted Xue Ke's heart. She did not want them to fight. One was her favourite cousin whom she had grown up with; one was the boy she had come to love with her own heart and life over the pass year. She did not want anyone hurt.

"No, please stop!" Xue Ke frown and took a step towards the two as Feng got a slash on his arm.

"Soldiers! Keep the Princess back, don't let her get any nearer," Yun shouted at the troop but his strokes never failed to strike on full force. The soldiers heeded their leader's command and stood as a circle around the Princess.

The battle went on but Feng was at a disadvantage from the deep slash. Blood gushed from the deep cut, his hand was trembling now and he could not hold his sword properly. What's more, he was not fighting against just anyone but Yun who was entitled the Best Swordsman in the Country and was obviously a level above him. Feng's concentration broke for a moment as he stole a glance at Xue Ke and that split moment gave Yun a chance to stab at him. He clenched his jaws as Yun's sword plunged into his chest. The battle ended abruptly as Feng's crumpled form fell to the ground. Xue Ke's heart skipped a beat for a moment and her brain was screaming for her to do something, anything, to stop her cousin from plunging that blade any further in.

"Stop! Stop! Yun-biao-ge… please stop… don't kill him… please… I'll go back with you to see Father… just… just don't kill Feng…" Xue Ke's knees buckled as tears slid down her cheeks uncontrollably. She fell to her knees as she watched her cousin tugged the sword out of her lover's chest. The soldiers surrendering her quickly back away from her as a Princess should never kneel before a lowly servant. Sobbing, Princess Xue Ke crawled towards her lover and cradled him in her arms.

"Feng… Feng…" her tears fell on Feng's face.

"Xue Ke…" the wounded boy reached out to hold the Princess's hand. A heavy silence dawned in the bamboo forest, the only sound was the swishing of the bamboo leaves as the wind blew. Yun watched those two with a heavy heart but duty came above his emotion and he gestured to the soldiers.

"Men! Arrest him, but treat his wound too, keep him alive," Yun strode up to pull the Princess away. She shrugged off his hand.

"Wait, Yun-biao-ge, let me say something to Feng," the Princess then turned to her lover who was now held up by two soldiers. Yun frowned harder as he saw the love his cousin was showing to that commoner.

"Feng, remember this… ni shi feng er, wo shi sha (you are the wind, I am the sand), feng er piao piao, sha er piao piao, feng er chui chui, sha er fei fei (the wind blew, the sand flew), feng er fei guo tian shan qu, sha er gen guo tian shan qu (the wind blew over the Scared Mountain, the sand follows across the mountain)…"

----------In The Palace---------

"Father…" Xue Ke knelt before the King. Her mother, Queen Ling, stood beside the King silently, but her eyes shone with worry and concern for her beloved daughter. The King's eyes flashed with anger when he heard his daughter called him.

"Ungrateful child! You're my most precious daughter… you're a Princess for goodness and look at what scandal you're involved in? How am I going to face my people if they find out that you ran off with a filthy, lowly, disgusting commoner?" the King lashed out at Princess Xue Ke and he almost spat his last few words.

"He's not a filthy, lowly, disgusting commoner! He's my husband, Father!" Princess Xue Ke's head snapped up and defended Feng.

"Husband? What husband? Who gave you permission? Who's your witness? Atrocious!" the King gritted his teeth as his anger doubled by his daughter's retort.

"Love gave us permission, faith gave us consent, trust gave us strength. Heaven and Earth are our witness…" she replied softly but determinedly. "And… and my stomach is the evidence of our love…"

- Slap! - The King was livid with anger and his hand struck the Princess's pale face before he knew it.

"My Lord!" Queen Ling exclaimed as it was the first time the King had laid a hand on the Princess. "Please, my Lord. Don't do this to our child. She's still young to know right from wrong. I assure you that I'll take this into my hands and end it as soon as possible. The Princess must be tired now after all the hours of traveling. Let her rest first and I'll take some sense into her."

"Sigh… I have enough of these shameful talks. Alright, I'll leave this to you but you better get this over and done with quickly," the King sighed as he rubbed his temple, he was still shocked that he had actually slapped the Princess he doted most. "ZiYan, XiangYu, bring your Mistress to her chamber. Look after her but don't let her step out of her room."

The next day, Queen Ling arrived at Princess Xue Ke's chamber. The Princess did not come out to greet her and she heard that she had eaten nothing since last night. Queen Ling went into the Princess's room to find her staring into empty space on her bed.

"Xue-er… I know this is hard but listen to Mother," the Queen sat herself beside the Princess and stroked her head. Xue Ke did not respond.

"Xue-er, forget that boy. He's a commoner, how could he be compatible with you? Now look here, there are many other noblemen out there who are better. So just do as your Father say and do not provoke him anymore."

"But… I love Feng! There'll be no other better man who would be better… Feng is my life…"

"Now, I don't want to hear that from you again. You don't love him. It's only because you find him different from all the people you've been seeing in the palace, so you got curious. This infatuation will go away. And talking about better men, your Yun-biao-ge is one good boy not to miss. Your Father and I have decided to marry you to him, he's perfect – handsome and talented. And the marriage is next month."

"What? No! I'll not marry Yun-biao-ge. I can't, I'm Feng's wife already," the Princess pulled away from her mother's embrace.

"You'll do it! And for your stomach, I'll get the Imperial physicians to prepare some abortion medicine for you. Don't ever mention it to anyone!" Queen Ling snapped as her patience ran out.

"No! You can't do that, you can't! Feng is half of my life and this baby claims the other…"

"You'll abort the child. It's either that or Feng's death," Queen Ling threatened.

"Mother… no…" Princess Xue Ke's eyes moistened again as she shook her head hard.

"So you'll abort the baby?" Queen Ling asked in a tired voice. She did not want to do this but for the good of her daughter, she just had to harden her heart.

The Princess just nodded.

"Okay, then I'll leave you to rest," the Queen stood up to go.

"Mother… please let me see Feng before I abort the child… please Mother… I just want to know he's okay… please…"

"Alright. Just one hour tonight. But don't let your Father know," Queen Ling gave in to her daughter's pleading eyes.

That night, Queen Ling arrived again, but this time she brought a boy with her. The moment Princess Xue Ke saw Feng, her visions blurred again.

"Feng…" she flung herself at the wounded boy and sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Xue Ke, are you alright?" Feng asked tenderly as they stayed in the embrace.

"I am but what about you? Your wound…"

"Nothing severe. It'll heal in three days."

"Feng…"

"No, don't say anything. I'm sorry for failing… I'm sorry that I could not bring you away as promised…"

"No, it's not your fault… it's not anyone's fault… this might be the last time I'm seeing you… let's… let's just treasure the time and talk about something we both enjoy…" Princess Xue Ke tried to smile but a new batch of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Feng's soft gaze bathed her with love. The two star-crossed lovers moved closer and their lips touched in the tenderest kiss. When they parted, the two young teens did not know what to say to each other. And ironically, they just spent the precious hour in each other's embrace and fondly recalling how their life threads intertwined the moment they met.

Fin. 11 July '04

****

**TBC**

A/N: First of all, thank you for reading this long chapter. And I promise that the next chapter will be just as long. ---Grins---

Second, I would like to apologise for any incoherence or grammar mistake/spelling mistake/diction mistake/whatever mistake.

Third, I apologise for using Chinese HanYu PinYin but I think the original phrase the one about wind and sand has the feel to it. For those who know this phrase, yes, I got it from HuanZhu GeGe.

Well, wait for next chapter. I hope to complete this by RuHana day! And do review!! Thank you. See ya around.


	2. Chapter II: Just Like We're Destined to ...

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 2/9_

_A/N: This chapter is about how Feng and Xue Ke met with flashbacks... sorry for not having any Slamdunk characters yet... but you can figure out who is who, ne? I mean, it's like duh! It's so obvious, I practically gave it away since the first chapter!_

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter II: Just Like We're Destined to Meet (I)

------------------Flashback---------------------

"Princess Xue Ke..." two worried maids ran up to an elegant young girl on the street.

"What did you say?" the young girl questioned in a dangerous tone as her piercing blue eyes narrowed.

"Erm... I meant Missy..." the two maids gulped and quickly changed their addressing.

"That's right! Now if you forget again, you know the punishment," the Princess, now dubbed as Missy, gave them a mischievous grin. "Okay, now we have to find a tavern to stay for the night."

"For the n..night? But what if the King... I mean, what if Master found out?" the maids squeaked timidly.

"Do you know how long it took me to get out here after being cooped up for 16 years? Three whole months of planning! And now you are asking me to go back after only a day? If I go back, I might never get out again without another fight with Father. Now, shut up and tag along. If you are afraid of punishment, go back on your own. I'm not going yet." With that, Xue Ke tossed her long raven straight hair over her shoulder and entered the tavern. The maids could only follow with quickened strides.

Once inside, the three girls sat down and Xue Ke ordered some food and wine.

"Wi...wine? But..." one of the maids started.

"ZiYan, XiangYu, you two are very noisy. Just shut up and enjoy whatever we cannot back at home." Xue Ke's death glare was more efficient than her words.

As the girls waited for their orders to be served, they looked around the tavern as if it was some fascinating place for all the hustle and bustle of the events were new to them.

"Hey, pretty babes! Nice figure and face, huh?" a muscular man with disgusting yellow teeth grinned at them, behind him, another two just as ugly and sickening men stood. The man who spoke, obviously the leader, reached out a rough hand and tried to touch Xue Ke's face.

"Filthy commoner! Don't touch me," she drew away as her two maids tried to get away from the other two guys' wondering hands. Their reactions and answer seemed to tickle these ruthless guys as they burst out laughing.

"Now, now... we have a tough girl here, haven't we?" the leader asked in a mocking tone. "Come on, chicks. Don't be shy. Play with us for one night and I bet you'll ask for more. Haha..." he and his two followers advanced on the three girls and each grabbed one of their arms.

"Hey! Let go of me, you filthy scumbag!" Xue Ke shouted as she stood up, trying to shake those vice-like grips off her arm.

They were still struggling, and the men were laughing in a treacherous tone, when a sheathed sword appeared from behind the men to strike them on their wrists in lightning speed and force.

"Let go," a calm and cool voice came from the person holding the sword.

"Huh?" the men whirled around to face the young, tall, well-built boy who had the strangest hair – a crimson tresses of flame. He looked quite young, might be the same age as Xue Ke, with boyish features. As he eyed the men, his wide chocolate brown eyes flashed.

"I said let go."

"Who are you, little puny boy? Don't mess with me. Do you know whose territory you are on? Mine! So if you don't want to end up being the food of my dogs, scram!" the leader threatened.

"Who you are is not my business. All I want is for you to let go of the ladies," the boy said without the slightest change of his stoic expression. "Before I'm forced to _make_ you."

"Ha! Bu zhi si huo de jia huo ('one who does not know death' in a negative way). I'll see what you can do," the leader motioned to his followers for them to beat the red-haired boy. They let go off the two maids' arms and lunged forward to the boy.

The boy, in his long black coat, did not move a single muscle. But just before the two tugs reach him, they suddenly howled and was leaping away, clenching their right hands. Everyone in the tavern was watching the scene now. Each of the two tugs had a chopstick sticking out of their palms and their hands were bleeding profusely. Xue Ke's eyes widen with surprise as the boy had not moved at all, or rather he did not make any move that was visible to their eyes. And yet, he had indeed hurt the tugs. She was deeply impressed with the boy's skills for she had never seen anyone with such quick speed, except for her favourite cousin, Yun-biao-ge.

/Hm... this boy is really good at martial arts, I wonder who would be better? Yun-biao-ge or him? And what is his name? He is indeed an interesting character, especially his attitude and of course his hair. Hm... I think I'll call him Red./ Xue Ke thought as she watched the boy easily defeated the muscular leader.

"Missy... Missy, are you alright?" ZiYan waved one hand in front of Xue Ke's face as her mistress seemed to have zoned out.

"Huh? Of course I'm alright. How can I not be? I am not as weak as you think I am," Missy rolled her eyes and waved a hand to dismiss her maids. She turned around and saw Red exiting the tavern.

"Hey, wait! Wait for me, Red," she called out and the boy stopped in his track.

He turned around and saw the girl he had helped just now. She had long silky raven hair, pale features and fox-liked blue eyes. And all of her could be summarized into two words: beauty and grace. Raising an eyebrow, he titled his head to one side and gave the girl a blank look before saying, "Red?"

"Erm... heehee... sorry, I don't know your name so I decided to call you Red according your hair colour. Sorry, please don't be offended," Xue Ke gave a shrug and grinned sheepishly. "By the way, thank you so much for helping us. And I am so honoured to meet such a great swordsman like you! I think you'll probably be able to be on par with Yun-biao-ge! So, what's you name?"

"You're welcome. I am just doing what I should do," the boy answered, still without any expression, and continued his walk away.

"Hey! You have not tell me your name! By the way, I'm Xue Ke!"

He stopped and paused for a while, as if thinking of something, "My name is Feng."

"Ohh... Feng. What a wonderful name to suit you, you indeed move like the wind, with speed and gentleness. I mean, that's what I concluded from the skills you displayed just now. So pleased to meet you."

----------------- End of Flashback------------

Xue Ke turned around in Feng's embrace, staring into those warm chocolate brown eyes.

"That was how we meet, isn't it?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, that's how. And I guess it was love at first sight although I tried to deny it at first. But you kept on pestering me and blabbering beside me, and before I knew it, I have fallen too deep to withdraw from my love for you."

"Do you regret knowing me? I mean if we have not meet, then perhaps you don't have to go through all these and still be your swordsman roaming the world."

"I'll regret if I have not known you. You have brought life back to me, you brought me light when I was sunken in the darkest pool. Meeting you is the most beautiful accident that happened to me and I'll never regret it, ever."

"Feng..." Xue Ke was deeply touched by her lover's word. This was probably the rare few moments when he actually spoke of his feelings for her in such a way. And she loved it. She loved everything about the boy, even his cold exterior which was a total opposite of his hair, but she loved his heart most of all for he was the kindest and sweetest person (in his own special way) she had ever known. Xue Ke leaned forward in Feng's arms and gave him a light feathery kiss on the lips before laying her head against his broad chest, allowing the regular and strong heartbeats of the boy she loved to comfort her.

-Knock knock-

"Xue-er... it's time, he has to go now before someone leaks the information to your Father," Queen Ling's voice traveled from behind the closed doors of the room.

"It's an hour already? Time passes fast, doesn't it? I don't want to part with you, Feng..."

"I don't want to part too..." Feng answered in a strangled voice and pulled Xue Ke into a tighter embrace. He reached out and cupped Xue Ke's pale cheeks, gently wiping away the tears that had leaked from her beautiful blue eyes. Staring into those sparkling eyes filled with pain, he felt as if the whole world was against them and he wanted to chase all those sadness away. He pressed his lips against her pale ones. The kiss deepened as they kissed as if it was the end of the world. Reluctantly, they parted for air.

"Xue-er! Open up now!" Queen Ling's voice was now edgy. "Or I'll order the guards to tear it down."

"I have to go..."

"Yes, you have to go now..."

"Before I go, I need to give you this... it is my family heirloom," Feng paused at the door and hang a silver-chained necklace with a star sapphire pendant. "This sapphire has always reminded me of your eyes... keep this and know that I'll never love another, you have both my heart and my soul." With that, he opened the door and stepped out, once again, away from Xue Ke.

Xue Ke clutched the necklace tight in her hand as she sank back into the chair. The chamber felt unreasonably cold and she shivered. She had no idea when she would be able to meet Feng again, or maybe this was the last time ever. Her heart ached so much that she thought she heard the crack of her own heartbreak or maybe it belonged to Feng's. Her brain asked her to cry out, and let all the pain flow, but somehow, this time, her tear ducts failed her. She had done so much crying that she was sure no tears would spring from her eyes again.

* * *

Fin. 15/07/04

A/N: Hey, do review, okay? Thank you for reading anyway! Really, thanks a lot!!


	3. Chapter III: Across Time and Universe

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 3/9_

_A/N: This will be the last chapter where it is AU, Slamdunk characters are coming up in next chapter! But I'm making less and less sense! Help!_

_Anyway, if you have noticed, the titles of these three chapters formed a sentence: **I'll Follow You, Just Like We're Destined to Meet, Across Time and Universe.**_

_Now, it's time to thank people!_

_My beta-readers: you know who you are! Though you all only beta-read my first chapter but still, thank you! Sorry for forgetting to thank you in the first chapter._

_Nian: Thank you for being the first reviewer! I thought this fic would be of no help! No one reviewed but then yours came! Thank you. And here is the third chapter._

_Sereneione: wow! Unique name. Anyway, yar, I did borrowed the name Xue Ke from a TV drama and Feng, well, another borrowed name. Thank you for reading!_

_Olivia Y: yoz! You got the Xue Ke character right! It is from Qiong Yao's story. Just liked the name and yar, I borrowed the story too. XD _

_And yes, sometimes I think those lines from HuanZhu Ge Ge are too... well, you know, the perfect kind of love lines... but well, aiya, I really want Rukawa and Hana-baby to have perfect love! XD _

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter III: Across Time and Universe

Queen Ling sighed as she saw her precious daughter staring into the space again. Advancing closer, she could see that the Princess was holding something close to her heart and her lips were lifted in a tiny smile. Princess Xue Ke had this dreamy look on her face and her sapphire eyes were not focused.

The Queen's eyebrows drew closer but her eyes softened for her heart ached to see the apple of her eyes like that. She knew the Princess was devastated but Xue Ke had been behaving in a weird way ever since her meeting with Feng four days ago. The Princess would stare into space often and smile, mumbling to herself. Maybe her love for Feng was deeper than she and the King had thought, but the Queen would never let a commoner marry her precious daughter. And she deeply believed that once Xue Ke and Yun married, Xue Ke would find what a wonderful boy Yun was and forget Feng.

"Xue-er..." she called out but not really expecting an answer. True enough, the Princess continued mumbling to herself. Queen Ling turned Xue Ke around to make her look back at herself.

"Xue-er!"

"Oh, Mother, it's you. How are you? Do you know that I'm feeling extremely happy now?" Princess Xue Ke's face split into a big grin. "Feng said he was going to take me to the West Lake one day and then we will row boat for a whole day."

"Xue Ke! Stop this right now," Queen Ling winced as she saw the grin and the gleam in her daughter's eyes. /What am I going to do with her? How would Yun feel if she talks like this? What would others think? Princess Xue Ke's crazy?/

"Why, Mother?" Xue Ke asked innocently.

"Xue-er..." the Queen's voice softened as she drew her child into an embrace. "Please don't be like this. You know that Feng's in the Imperial Prison..."

Princess Xue Ke tilted her head and stared at her Mother.

"Oh, my child! If you want to cry, just cry out and get over it. Don't... don't torture yourself like this. And Feng is out of your life now, so never speak of him again, especially when you and your Yun-biao-ge are getting married soon. Do you understand?"

The Princess continued to stare at her Mother without even blinking once. She was no longer smiling but gave no answer.

"Alright. I guess that's a 'yes'. Now, the Imperial Physician had prepared the abortion remedy and it's ready. Be a good girl and drink it as you have promised me," the Queen sighed. "XiangYu! Bring in the medicine for your mistress."

The maid came in with a big bowl of black remedy. It smelt horrible, looked horrible and would taste horrible. She held out the medicine to the Queen.

"Give it to your mistress."

"Y...yes, my Queen," the maid squeaked and her hands were shaking. She knew what medicine it was and she knew what it could do to her mistress's stomach. "My Princess... please drink this."

Princess Xue Ke turned her gaze to her personal maid. XiangYu's heart gave a tremble as she felt her mistress' eyes on her. /How... how sad she looks. This is not the Princess I know... she was the most joyous and mischievous Princess I had ever known... and she was the best Mistress a lowly palace maid like me could get... she never treated us like servants, instead we were almost her friends though she has her temper sometimes... but it's still really painful to see her like this.../

"Xue-er..." Queen Ling started as the Princess made no motion to drink the awful looking remedy.

"Mother, it's a nice soup you've prepared specially for me, isn't it?" the Princess blinked her eyes at her Mother.

Queen Ling was startled. Her daughter was in serious self-denial but maybe it was better this way. She did not say anything but just nodded her head very slightly. The Princess beamed at her although her eyes were still cold, and took the medicine without any further ado.

-----------------One Month Later---------------

"Princess... you have to put this on. It is only auspicious to wear the headgear," ZiYan begged Princess Xue Ke.

"Why must I wear this stupid headgear? It is so heavy and I don't like it," the Princess sulked in front of the mirror.

"But... but Princess, the ceremony is going to start in four hours time, we need to get ready," ZiYan tried to talk some sense into the Princess.

"What ceremony? What does it have to do with me? I just don't want to wear this headgear! I'm already so uncomfortable in this stupid red dress... are you trying to disobey me?"

"Princess..."

"Let me," Queen Ling's voice sounded.

"Ye...yes, my Queen," ZiYan backed away from the dressing table, where the Princess was seated.

"Xue-er... be a good girl and put this on. It's only proper for a bride to be dressed fully."

"Bride? Me? I'm going to marry? Oh right, how can I forget? Quick, quick, ZiYan, help me with the make up. I need to be the prettiest bride in the whole world for Feng," the Princess started fumbling around with the rogue powder.

"Feng?" Queen Ling breathed under her breathe. /Oh god, I thought she was okay already? How could she not get over that boy? And now that boy is going to be.../

"Mother? Mother, don't worry about me now. I'll prepare myself well, so now please go along with the preparation of the ceremony. I want it to be perfect for Feng. I think we're going to be the happiest couple, don't you think so?" the Princess blubbered on.

The Queen sighed and could not bear to see her daughter like this any more, so she left the chamber but decided to return to check on her just before the ceremony started.

"ZiYan? ZiYan?" Princess Xue Ke called.

"Yes, my Princess?"

"Where's XiangYu?"

"You sent her to the Imperial prison to look for Master Feng just now and..."

"Princess! Princess! Something terrible is happening!" Right on cue, XiangYu barged into the room like she was being chased by a herd of bulls.

"What's terrible?" the Princess was adding some colour to her cheek.

"Master... Master Feng is..."

"Feng? What's happening to Feng? Quick, tell me!" Xue Ke quickly put down the make-up she was applying and turned to face the panting maid.

"He... he's going to be..." XiangYu chocked. "Executed in an hour's time."

"What?" the Princess's eyes widened and her whole body went rigid.

"Are you sure of this information, XiangYu?" ZiYan asked, she too was shocked beyond words.

"Yes, I heard the prison wardens said so. They said that the King does not want Master Feng to live because he was afraid that Master Feng would do something to Princess or worst make her run away with him again," XiangYu was now sobbing into her hands.

Xue Ke sat there in front of the dressing table and stared hard at her own reflection, which had gone so much paler, contrasting her cascading black hair. She was snapped out of her daydreams and back to reality. She remembered how Feng was sent to the Prison when they failed to elope. She remembered everything now.

/One hour... one hour and Feng is gone? What am I going to do? I need to save him; I need to talk to Father. Yes, I'll make him change his mind./ Thinking so, she rose from her chair abruptly and rushed out of her chamber. But there were two guards outside her chamber, stopping her.

"Let me through!" she screamed.

"Sorry, Princess but the King has ordered us not to let you out until it is time for the ceremony to start."

"Go away! It'll be too late by then!"

"Sorry, Princess..."

"Please... please let me through... I beg you..." she sank on her knees but the guards did not show any intention to move away from the door.

/what am I going to do? What am I going to do? Feng.../ Princess Xue Ke's mind was in a chaos as she thought of how one hour later, the love of her life would be gone... and it was all because of her. Tears trickled down the corner of her eyes.

She did not know how long she sat on the floor but when she finally came to sense, her mind was clear as to what she should do.

"Everyone, including ZiYan and XiangYu, please leave me alone for a while."

"But Princess..."

"Don't worry, I'm alright and I'll make sure that I've got all the make-up and everything on by the time the ceremony starts, okay? Now please get out," the Princess said with a slight smile.

ZiYan and XiangYu frowned as they took in the strange behaviour of their mistress. They wanted to rebut, but they cannot defy their mistress's order. Reluctantly, they left the room and closed the door behind them.

Sitting down in front of the mirror, the Princess continued to put on her make up and dressed up properly as a bride. Fingering the sapphire pendant on her neck, she gave a little smile.

"Feng... I've already lost our baby and now, you're going too. My whole heart's gone with you two and there's no point living on... Feng, you'll wait for me, right? Just wait for me to come with you... I'm sorry for all that's happening... it's all my fault. If only I'm not a princess... but never mind... soon, I'll be with you, forever..." the Princess whispered softly to the pendant and gave it a feathery kiss.

"If there's a next life... I'll want to be with you... but let me carry the responsibility of protecting you then, I'll protect you... I don't want to be weak anymore... so let's make a deal... promise me that you will wait for me. Promise to find me in our next life. Remember, do not drink Grandma Meng's soup when you cross the Twilight Junction, so that you won't forget our love..."

Xue Ke tucked the necklace back underneath her clothes as she climbed onto a stool. She threw a red sash across the beam and tied a knot. With the last thought of joining her lover in her mind, she put her neck through the loop and kicked the stool.

Outside, ZiYan and XiangYu heard the fallen stool and was startled.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know."

"I think we better check on Princess."

Pounding their fists on the door, they shouted for the Princess, asking if she was okay. Hearing no response for a quite a while, the two maids panicked and quickly opened the door, not caring if the Princess would kill them for barging in, but that was if she was okay in the first place. What greeted them was such a shock that the two screamed.

"Princess!"

"Help! Someone help!"

"Please help to get the Princess down!"

The guards at the door charged in and were horrified to see the Princess hanging from a red sash from the beam. They quickly proceed to bring her down but all was too late. The beautiful pale girl's breathing had stopped.

ZiYan and XiangYu broke down and cried for the loss of a great mistress. But they failed to notice two streaks of light, one red and one blue, flashing across the night sky. Nor did they hear the soft whisper that the wind had blown to their ears.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be with Feng soon..."

-----------------------------

**Rain: Dying Love**

_Here wais where the wind stopped_

_Stopping to capture our thoughts_

_Here was where the rain intertwined_

_Intertwining for us to stay on_

_It was Fate to have you by my side_

_Our Fate was pre-destined _

_Love had a millionth's sweetness_

_Wish I was buried at that spot_

_With every cycle and sweetness_

_I looked deep into your eyes_

_Seeing the gentleness of_

_All your feelings_

_We did not understand love_

_Thinking it come and go easily_

_We believe that eternity did not exist_

_Freezing time at that split moment_

_We did not know how to show gentleness_

_Thinking that dying for love was an ancient myth_

_How painful could the parting be?_

_How deep could the wound get?_

_When the heartbreak set in_

_We finally understood_

* * *

Fin. 10/08/04

_A/N: Finally finished this part. Sorry if it sounds a bit too... ermz... illogical... and as for that poem Rain: Dying Love, actually it's sort of a translation of a Chinese song called "Jiang Nan" but still, not a very exact translation. Hope you like this part. And yes! The SD boys are finally going to appear._


	4. Chapter IV: Searching for a Dream

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 4/9_

_A/N: In the previous 3 chapters, you had probably figured out that Xue Ke is Rukawa and Feng is Sakuragi. So why didn't their looks match their personality? And how did Xue Ke reborn as a boy, Rukawa? Don't ask me because I do not know. Argh! Alright, I know this is lame but I really can't think of any reason... and blah blah blah... haiz, just don't ask those questions, k? I'm the author! I write what I want... heehee! _

_So, now we are entering the Slam Dunk world. Whee! By the way, this is a full Hanamichi point of view._

_Also, thanks to the following people: _

_**Ewon:** thank you for your review and thanks for liking the poem. Hope you'll like this chapter. Not really great but... well, I'm rushing this chapter. _

_**Nian:** thank you so much!!!! Hope this chapter is okay..._

_**chris37:** aw... yes, this is sad, isn't it? Got the idea from a TV drama series. Hm... as for the role switch part, well, I don't know but I guess I just wanted a difference. XD_

_**izumi**: yar, the Princess is Rukawa. Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter._

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter IV: Searching for A Dream

Dumped. For the 50th time. It sounded pathetic, did it not? Others saw me wail and heartbroken, but that was only because I was a boy after all and rejection from anyone hurt. Deep inside, I was not that hurt for each dumping only meant that they were not THE one. It only signified that the search was to be continued. Maybe I was too desperate to find her so I kept seeing her in everybody. Indeed, I had been searching ever since she ceased to visit my dream. And after 3 years, I had yet to find her.

The first time I dreamt of her was when I was 10. I did not know why and how come I dreamt of her but after the first time, I looked forward to night time much more. She was beautiful. There was no need for other words, a simple "beautiful" could just describe her nicely. Her cascading raven hair and pale complexion contrasted her eyes. Those foxy eyes captured me more than anything.

They were blue, a clear blue of the sapphire gem. Nothing could be the same colour as her eyes, nothing except the necklace she wore. It was a star sapphire pendant which sparkled just as much as her eyes. The first time I dreamt of her, she said nothing and I only stared at her. You could say I was enchanted then. For a long long time, whenever I dreamt of her, it was only a staring competition between her and me.

Before I knew it, I was 12. And one night, a strange rush of courage came to me and I reached out to touch her. She moved further away with every inch I move forward. I started panicking for no reason and ran after her but she kept getting away. I began shouting for her to stop but she did not. So I asked for her name, and neither did I get an answer.

"Promise to find me...Don't forget our love..." That was all she whispered before she disappeared and never came to my dream again. And I woke up then, the words echoing in my head.

I had questioned for so long who she was. I had wondered what she meant by her words. Were we lovers? Did I know her before? When I was younger? Or my past life? Does she look exactly like that in real life? But no matter what doubts I had, I did not intend to break the promise of finding her. Even if I get dumped a 100 times, it only meant that I had not found the right one and I did not intend to give up finding her. She had caused me too much trouble already and I definitely was never going to give up.

----------------------------

The start of the High School meant the start of the search in a new area of my life. And I found her. I was sure it was her. It had got to be. She was Akagi Haruko. She was kind, sweet, gentle and friendly. That was what I expected of the girl from my dream. It just had to be Haruko. I did not know why I was so sure that it was Haruko but something told me it was her. I felt that something every time I was around her. However, now that I finally found her, something was terribly wrong.

The girl from my dream had said something about "our love" but Haruko did not seem to be interested in me, at least not the way I was expecting her to be. For she loved another. She loved that good-for-nothing kitsune! Every time I was around Haruko, that dumb kitsune was around. He just had to be there to steal Haruko's attention. I hated him for that.

Everyone thought that I was just too egoistic and simple-minded to be serious. But I was actually serious all the time. It was only the way I showed my seriousness made people feel that I was just a gangster and nothing more. They thought that I knew nothing else besides being loud and annoying. But I knew, I knew everything. And I knew I had to beat that kitsune to get Haruko's attention. And that was why I got into the basketball team, and that was why I stayed in the team even though it was hard work and of course, another major reason was that I was talented in the area of basketball.

I tried so hard. I tried every day, every time she was around. But she only had eyes for that walking ice block. I felt angry. Was she not supposed to love me? Was I not to find her? Why did she have to ignore me when all I did was just to get her to notice that I had been searching for her for so long?

Could it be that Haruko was not the one? I had asked myself so many times but every time, I shook that idea from my mind. How could she not be the one? I felt something whenever she was around, even though she was always looking at that kitsune. If it was not her that I was to search for, who else could it be? Haruko was the one, I was sure of that, or rather, I convinced myself that she was. And so I tried harder everyday to get her eyes on me and away from that baka kitsune.

Talking about that kitsune, there was something strange about him. The first time we met was on the rooftop but I was too angry then as I finally saw the one Haruko had eyes for only. The anger was immense that I registered nothing of his looks. But... as I joined the basketball team, I got to see him almost everyday and was forced to notice him more.

Time and days passed by, and the name "kitsune" just came to me after a few days of joining the basketball team. I had once considered seriously why I called him "kitsune" and realized that it was because he had foxy eyes. Foxy sapphire eyes, just like the girl from my dream. And so were his complexion and his hair. Both were identical to the girl. But how could it be? Why was he so much like the girl? Too alike. Except for the fact that I had never seen a genuine smile from him but the girl was always smiling in my dream. It just could not be that kitsune and he was a guy while I dreamt of a girl. So, it could not be, could it? No, it could not.

Not long after joining the basketball team, I fell in love with the sport itself. I did not play the game for anything or any one besides for the love of it. Before basketball, the only sport I knew of, if you could it a sport, was fighting. Even though I joined the team to impress Haruko, now I understood the charm of this game that had captured the heart of Gori, Mitsui, Miyagi and that kitsune. I understood that it was a game of passion, a game that was about teamwork, trust and friends. It was a game that easily bonded everyone who played it, be it you were on the opponent's team or in the same team. It had the beauty to bring friends together and reinforce the friendship. And indeed I met so many new people.

By the time I realized that I had fallen in love with the sport called "basketball", another realization hit me. Haruko was not the one. She was _like_ the one, or rather, how I expected of my "one". It was strange how I saw her smile to be similar to THE smile, how she behaved like THE way and how she talked THE talk initially. Ironically, she did not look like the one. Now the more I saw her, the more she seemed different. Way different. Maybe I really should look for someone with THE appearance besides having THE aura.

I did not have much time to search or think of any possibilities until I injured my back during the game, the one against Sannoh. Lying on the bed the first night at the rehabilitation centre without any worries for basketball tournaments, I finally got back to my search. And I searched my mind. I did not know many girls with black hair and blue eyes but I did know of some guys with such features. Could it be Mitsui? I asked myself. No, I did not think so. He was too dark and his eyes were not the right colour, his hair was not exactly black too. Probing deeper into my mind.

Sendoh! The name screamed at me. Yes, Sendoh. He was always friendly with me and he had blue eyes and black hair (though weird style) too. Maybe it was him. I should try to get to know him once I got out of this place.

Just before I fell off to sleep, another face came to my mind and jolted me out of dream land. It was her. My dream girl. No, wait, it was not. The hair was shorter now and... it was a guy's face. It was... no it could not be. It was that... that kitsune! I sat up on my bed and shook my head. How could it be him? He...I... he... well, we were rivals and he hated me. Or did he?

Whatever! **I **hate him! Why did I hate him, I asked myself. Well, I hate him because... because... argh! I could not remember why I hate him. I just did! And... and... he was... just... plain... irri...ta...ting...

-------------------------------

Sakuragi Hanamichi fell asleep thinking.

-------------------------------

**Fall In Love**

_Turning around, I am lost in this bustle of city_

_Amidst the crowd, you are confused _

_Under the sky you could not find_

_I realize we are both lonely._

_The one I am fated to be with_

_How I wish I could meet you_

_At the next road junction_

_I am constantly searching_

_Searching for the smile in my memory_

_Yet all I see are other couples_

_Kissing and hugging on the streets_

_I know you are also seeking_

_Seeking for the feeling of bliss_

_Yet the world always makes u__s _

_Feel like dust_

_We would soon be old _

_Let us not waste any more time_

_Take the chance and_

_Fall in Love_

* * *

Fin. 21/10/04

_A/N: Ah! Hana-baby's thoughts are not exactly in character. But it is so difficult to capture someone's thoughts. Anyway, I will be flying off to BeiJing for an attachment programme tomorrow for two weeks. So the chapters will not be up any sooner. BUT, but I will definitely complete this fic by RuHana day! _

_So I will be waiting for your reviews! I want to see lots of "Review Alert" in my inbox when I get back and am able to go online again. Now now, do not worry that my inbox will be flooded, I do not mind. So keep those reviews coming in! Cya around!_


	5. Chapter V: Just Like We're Destined to M...

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 5/9_

_Dedication: to be completed by RuHana day...so it's for them... and for myself for this is going to be my FIRST RuHana day..._

_A/N: Ha! I'm finally back from my Beijing trip! I'm sorry for the late update. Argh, I'm even more anxious myself. I have only 2 days to complete this fic! _

_Oh ya, this is Rukawa's POV of what happened to him. Now thanks to the following people:_

_**tensai11:** Thank you so much for your compliment! It means a lot. As for an interaction to make Hanamichi realize Rukawa's the one... well, next chapter maybe._

_**icymoon:** Thank you so much for following my story. And sorry for making you wait, hope you will understand that I was always fro 2 weeks. Well, this is the new chapter. And be sure that I will complete this fic by RuHana day if I don't get any interruption._

_**insanehuntress: **woah! It's you again. Long time didn't see you! Well, thank you for liking it. Wait for the ending of this fic, ne?_

_**ewon: **heyo! Thank you for reviewing again! And no, only the previous chapter is from Hana's view. This is from Rukawa's view and the proceeding chapters will just be in normal view. Well, just read on to find out! Haha, thank you for liking it._

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter V: Just Like We're Destined to Meet (II)

I saw him. Finally, I saw him. I did not know how to describe my feeling when I saw him. White spots appeared in front of my eyes as joy, or was it shock and unbelieving, overwhelmed me. He was there, just a few inches from me, Yet, I could not say anything to him. Yet, I could not express myself for I saw anger in his oh-so-lovely brown eyes.

Doushite? I asked myself. Why was he so angry with me? I had no inkling. Did he not remember me? Did he not recognize me? Why was he throwing flames at me with his eyes? Questions bombarded my mind.

It was like we were destined to meet. And yet, I could feel no emotion except for anger from him. I had not intended to go to the roof that afternoon. I wanted to go home. But my feet just dragged me there. Or rather, something seemed to be calling me towards the roof. That was the second time in my life I had felt so. The first time was when I decided to move to Kanagawa. Or rather, I decided to move there with my parents, instead of staying back at Chiba as I had intended initially. Something in my mind and heart told me that I would find the answer to my search if I went there. And so I did, for both times I got the call.

The sky was a clear blue with not a single trace of clouds. I went up to the roof, with my heart filled with anxiety. Would he be there? What was I to say when I see him? I had no answer. Soon, I exited from the door and a warm breeze blew against my face, tugging at my hair. Deserted. The rooftop was deserted. No one was there. No one. My heart fell and a slight burn filled the corner of my eyes. So much hope, so expecting to see him. And I did not even get a shadow or a clue.

I felt tired. Tired of all the searching I had done for 5 years. Yes, I had searched for him for 5 years. Searching for the mane of flame, searching for the soul-melting brown eyes, searching for him.

Lying down on my side on the warm floor of the rooftop, I closed my eyes, traveling down a misty lane of how I had lived my past 5 years with a single purpose.

I was 10, still living in Chiba. Something happened to me that changed my whole purpose of life. From then on, I only had one goal and that was to find him. I was walking along the beach one day, picking up shells. Yes, the walking ice block of Kanagawa was actually picking up seashells. But I was not an ice block then. I was just like other children. I played, I laughed and I had friends. As I was saying, I was picking shells on the beach.

Something among the sand caught my eyes. It was very bright, shining in the sunlight. Curious I was as a child; I ran towards it and picked it up. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a star sapphire pendant on a silver chain. The moment I had it in my hands, I had a feeling of finding something that I had lost for a long time. But that was the first time I was seeing that beautiful thing.

After getting the pendant, strange thoughts flooded my mind. I suddenly knew of a person with red hair and brown eyes. I suddenly had the urge to find him. I did not know why. Was he my lost childhood mate? I had no answer. I only knew that I had to find him.

I searched. It was so hard to survive everyday with all the hoping and all the disappointment. So very hard. I tried telling my parents but they thought I was just having overactive imagination. I showed no one the pendant. No one understood why I suddenly became so cold and closed up. But no one really did understand how much he meant to me. I did not understand myself too back then. As years go by, I slowly understood. I understood that he was the one and only in my life. He was the one I was to be with. I knew that it was not acceptable in society to love a boy if you were one yourself. I was scared when I realized it. I tried throwing away the pendant. I tried forgetting him. But I always ended up trudging through the rubbish dump to get the pendant back. I always ended up thinking of him before I was able to sleep, to eat, and just to live. He had become part of my life.

I searched. But no one, not a single person that crossed my eyes fitted the picture I had in my head. No one, until that day I got to the rooftop.

After settling the few thugs, I was preparing to get down from the rooftop. They had disturbed my sleep and I had yet to find him, so what was the purpose of staying? Just as I was about to leave, the door to the rooftop opened once again. I felt a jolt in my body and my feet seemed to have grown claws as they clung to the floor. Slowly, slowly, I saw the one I had been searching for. That flaming red hair, those brown eyes. He was the one. Emotion overwhelmed me. What happened next was not registered in my mind. All I saw was anger in his eyes, eyes that burnt my mind.

It was hard getting close to him. Luckily, he joined the basketball team, a world that I could triumph and impress him. But he was not. In fact, he seemed to loathe me. In fact, he always wanted me dead. His eyes told me that.

I was confused. Very confused. I had searched for him for 5 years and I was sure that no one else would have that hair and that eyes. Every time he insulted me, every time he scorned me, it was like a punch in the stomach, thousands of invisible blades, arrows and needles piercing my heart. But he saw none of my pain. I did not know how to react. I had not spoken or reacted voluntarily for so long that I suspected I lost those abilities. I ended up doing the stupidest thing one could do. I ended up insulting him back and fighting with him.

Physically I was hurt every time after the fights but I had finally seen it as a form of communicating with him. At least, I got to be closer to him than any one else. And I even began to like the nickname he gave me, "kitsune". It seemed like a special kind of adornment. For I always treated MY nickname for him as an adornment that no one else would be able to give him. Yes, he was indeed a do'aho. A do'aho who did not realize that he was meant for me. A do'aho who was able to make me cry every night I thought of his loathing eyes. A do'aho! But he was MY do'aho.

Call me crazy. Call me weird. Call me out of my mind. I was all that after meeting him. He drove me crazy with his seemly no recognition of me. He made me weird trying to get close to him and make him see. He got me to be out of my mind to bother about him, talk to him and show my emotion after 5 years of living in my icy world.

Time flew and the basketball season was over. Hanamichi got hurt. I got into the Japan team. It hurt to see him hurt like that and yet strive on. Maybe he really was in love basketball as much I loved it. It hurt to think that I would not be seeing him for so long while he was in the rehabilitation centre. I would miss his hair, his eyes, his voice and even his taunts and punches. I was so used to trying to catch his attention now that it felt as if I had yet to do something everyday when I went to sleep.

But luckily, the rehabilitation centre was near where I trained and I found excuses to go jogging on the beach just so that I could catch glimpses of him. I missed him. And I had decided. I was going to talk to him as soon as possible. I could not bear to have him so near me and yet I could not have him.

I saw him at the beach again. I was going to talk to him right then.

-------------------------

Rukawa jogged towards Sakuragi who was sitting on the beach, facing the sea which was lapping near his feet. He was looking at the sinking sun which bathed the crumpled-looking sea with rays that were as red as his hair and as soft as his eyes. He looked like a statue of Greek god, a perfect one.

--------------------------

Fin. 09/11/04

_A/N: Ha! Finally finished this. I must apologize for the decreasing quality but I am really wringing my brain to get this out. I really want to get it done by RuHana day which is... argh! Tomorrow!!!! Author rushes off to continue wringing her mind for the next few chapters. Oh ya, thank you for all your reviews and patient waiting! Love ya!_


	6. Chapter VI: The One

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 6/9_

_Dedication: to be completed by RuHana day **HOPEFULLY**...so it's for them... and for myself for this is going to be my FIRST RuHana day..._

_A/N: I'm rushing, I'm rushing, I'm rushing!! It's tomorrow. The big day is tomorrow and yet I'm still on chapter 6! God bless me! Pardon the quality, ne? By the way, from now on, the story will be in normal view point._

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter VI: The One

Rukawa jogged towards Sakuragi who was sitting on the beach, facing the sea which was lapping near his feet. He was looking at the sinking sun which bathed the crumpled-looking sea with rays that were as red as his hair and as soft as his eyes. He looked like a statue of Greek god, a perfect one.

Sakuragi sighed. After so many days of thinking and seeing Rukawa jogging almost everyday, he was beginning to wonder if Rukawa was the one. Okay, so he had started wondering quite some times ago. But this time he was really serious about it. How could it be that the one he was looking for turned out to be a guy?

/Maybe he has a sister. I will ask him the next time I see him./ Sakuragi decided and lay down on the sand that was warmed by the sun, closing his eyes.

Rukawa jogged closer and saw Sakuragi laying down and closing his eyes. He stopped a few inches away from the red-haired boy. Rukawa did not know how to approach Sakuragi, so he stood there staring at the peaceful face and the red hair.

"Huh?" Sakuragi suddenly felt someone watching him and his eyes snapped open. It gave him quite a shock to see the pale face of that kitsune staring down at him. It was even a bigger shock to see a tinge of colour creep up those porcelain-like cheeks.

"What are you doing here, kitsune?" sitting up in a hurry, Sakuragi asked.

"Do'aho."

"Hey! Don't call me that. I'm just trying to be nice here, okay?" Sakuragi fumed. "You stupid kitsune! Can't say more than five syllabi! And you even dared to call me stupid while you are the one spying on the tensai! Hmph!"

Rukawa's face increased a degree in temperature. He opened his mouth but no word came out. Feeling like an idiot, he closed his mouth quickly.

"What do you want? Hey, reply me, will ya? Stupid kitsune!" Sakuragi sulked. "Stop opening and closing your mouth like a goldfish! I should have gotten a video-cam to tape that down. I'm sure I'll get thousands of yen selling the tape to those good-for-nothing fans of yours."

"I..." Rukawa squeezed out a word from his tight throat. Words just seemed to lose him whenever he wanted to confront Sakuragi whether he really remembered him or not.

"You what? Don't waste my time. Che, if you are not saying anything, I'm going back to the centre," Sakuragi stood up, intending to go.

"No, wait!" Rukawa instinctively reached out a hand to pull at Sakuragi's arm.

Sakuragi felt as if he was been electrocuted as he stared at the pale fingers around his bronze coloured arm. He blushed at been touched by the kitsune. He did not know why he felt his heart skip a beat.

Rukawa, having realized that he was pulling at Sakuragi's arm, quickly let go of it as heat crept up his face too.

"Gomen."

The red hair boy felt a slight disappointment as the warmth of Rukawa's hand left his arm.

"Erm... it's okay. So...?" Sakuragi mumbled as he lowered his eyes from the contact he had made with Rukawa's fox-like eyes.

"I want... to talk," Rukawa's fingers fidgeted behind his back.

"Oh," Sakuragi let out a sound. "What about?"

"Erm... I..." Rukawa fell silent. The two tall youths stood in silence as the last ray of the sun disappeared. The wind blew, pulling at their clothes and hair. Neither moved.

"Sorry, can we sit down? My back kind of hurts."

"Hn."

They sat. Silence again. They stared at the sky together. The sky was a velvety black, prickled with tiny sparkles of stars. For a long time they sat in silence. A shooting star streaked across the sky and Sakuragi let out an exclamation.

"Quick! Make a wish!" He said and closed his eyes, clasping his hands together. Rukawa just looked at him and felt the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

Sakuragi opened his eyes just in time to see Rukawa's face turn back to its stoic mode.

"Kitsune, you smiled."

"I did not."

"You did."

"Didn't."

Stillness took over the beach once more. Only the lapping of the waves could be heard.

"Do you..."

"What did..."

Both boys started and stopped at the same time.

"You ask first," Rukawa said.

"Erm... do you have a sister?" Sakuragi asked, laughing slightly with nervousness. He did not know if he wanted Rukawa to have a sister or not.

"Nani?" Rukawa was caught off guard. He did not expect such a question.

"So do you have a sister or not?" Sakuragi got a little agitated.

"I don't have one."

Sakuragi breathed out a sigh. Relieved? He did not know.

"Why?" Rukawa asked, not looking at the boy next to him.

"Nothing. What was your question then?"

"What did you wish for just now?"

"I... I cannot tell you," Sakuragi turned his head away.

"Oh."

"You say you wanted to talk. You have yet to say anything about it," Sakuragi quickly changed the subject.

"I..." Rukawa started. / What am I going to say? That I had been searching for him and I know that he's meant for me and I'm for him? /

"Tell me, Rukawa. Have you ever searched for someone for a long time and had still not found that person?" Sakuragi suddenly asked, still looking at the stars with a faraway look.

/ Does he know about me looking for him? Was he searching for me too? / Rukawa was taken aback. "Yes, I have. Kind of."

"It is very painful, isn't it?" Sakuragi's tone was soft.

Rukawa nodded. It was getting late, so Rukawa decided to leave.

/ Still I have yet to tell him. Stupidstupidstupid!/ He cursed himself.

"Kitsune! Rukawa! Wait up!"

Rukawa stopped in his track and turned around. Sakuragi was running towards him at top speed, his now longer hair flew in the wind.

"Tell me! Tell me if this is yours!" Sakuragi's eyes burned with anxiety as he shook Rukawa roughly. Between his fingers, a star sapphire pendant dangled.

Rukawa quickly searched his pocket and indeed the pendant was not there. He reached out to get the pendant from Sakuragi but the red hair boy just held the pendant further away.

"Give it back," Rukawa said, barely hiding the fretfulness in his voice.

"Where did you get it? Where? Tell me now!" Sakuragi was like an angry beast as he literally roared at the pale boy in front of him.

"It had been with me all this time."

"Are you sure?" Eyes his blazing with flames, Sakuragi fingered the pendant lovingly, like a mother cradling her newborn baby.

"Sakuragi... I have to tell you something," Rukawa started.

"No, I need to tell you something... the story of this pendant and what it means to me. I hope that after you have heard my story, you can tell me the truth about this pendant."

So he started. He started telling about his dream, about the girl, the eyes, the pendant. He started telling about how he searched for the girl. He started telling about how shocked and happy he felt when he saw the pendant on the sand beside where Rukawa had sat.

"Do you remember the date of the day you first had the dream?" Rukawa asked after hearing all that Sakuragi had to say.

"Of course I do." Sakuragi told Rukawa and the brunette's eyes widened slightly. Not because he was shocked, but he was amazed at how fate had planned everything and interlocked everything so well.

"That was the day I found the pendant," Rukawa continued with his story.

"So..."

"You're the one," Rukawa said. A slight smile crept up his face. He had finally told Sakuragi. He had finally told him!

"Ki...tsune," Sakuragi mumbled as he stared at the boy in front of him, the pendant felt warm in his hand and it seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Hana... it is not just a blind search. I searched for you and I found you. I don't just like you because of some dream or some thoughts. After meeting you, I began to notice everything about you. I love you for you," Rukawa said and his lips curved up to a genuine smile.

Sakuragi gasped. It was that smile. It was as if he was seeing the girl again. Uncontrollably, tears spilled from his brown eyes.

"It IS you!" he cried as Rukawa embraced him.

Under the soft moonlight, standing on the soft sand of the beautiful beach with the wind in their hair, the two hugged tighter. Swaying slightly in the gentle wind, red contrasted against black; porcelain-like complexion against bronze skin; they painted a beautiful scene.

--------------------------------

Fin. 09/11/04

_A/N: Have you notice that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter? Well, don't blame me, k? I'm rushing! My mum's nagging at me for using too much computer so that eats into my already very tight schedule! Just continue reading and continue reviewing! Thank you so much!_


	7. Chapter VII: Parents Problem

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 7/9_

_Dedication: to be completed by RuHana day (**HOPEFULLY**)...so it's for them... and for myself for this is going to be my FIRST RuHana day..._

_A/N: Oh my gosh! It's RuHana day already! I have 12.5 hours to go till it ends. Bless me bless me bless me to complete this story. Now enough of my pointless talk, on with the story. (Mutters: hurry hurry hurry!)_

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter VII: Parents Problem

That night that they embraced was two years ago. Now that they were 18, going on to 19, their love had not wavered a single bit. In fact, it was stronger, if possible. Their love for each other continued from their previous life, their life threads crisscrossed ever more complicatedly, knotting and interlocking so tightly that even the sharpest blade in the world could not cut through them. That was their love, the love that flowed in their blood.

Only their closest friends knew of their relationship, others saw them as best friends who were inseparable. If you saw a tall brunette with pale complexion and fox-like blue eyes, you would have a 99.999...99 percent of seeing a red head just as tall a few inches away. They still continued with their usual bickering, but not as hostilely, more like old friends teasing each other. And there they went again...

"Teme!" Sakuragi screeched. "Kitsune! You stole my fish! Give it back! Give it BACK!"

Sounds of chopsticks fighting could be heard.

"No, I want the fish."

"But... but, it's mine!" Sakuragi sputtered.

"Come on, won't you let your boyfriend have it?" Rukawa's voice dropped down low so that only Sakuragi could hear, the corner of his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Sakuragi "eeped" as colours crept up his cheeks and he muttered a soft "whatever". The tough gangster-looking boy was still shy about his relationship with the handsome, and beautiful at the same time, boy after two years of dating. Rukawa chuckled slightly as he popped the fish into his mouth. He loved to see his boyfriend blush so he always found every single chance to tease the poor red head boy.

"Ohayo!" A pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair approached their table.

"Rukawa, you are teasing Hanamichi again, ain't you? Look at how he's blushing. Others who didn't know will think that he's running a fever," Yohei tsked from behind Haruko.

Haruko was the first to find out about these two. It was just an incident as to how she found out. She was visiting Sakuragi when he was still in the rehabilitation centre. Finding the bed empty, she went out to find the red head. While searching along the beach, she found Sakuragi who seemed to be talking to someone. Walking closer, she was shocked to hear another familiar voice, Rukawa's. She was even more shocked to hear the content of their conversation. Her eyes widened as the two boys leaned closer and kissed. She gasped causing the two boys to realize they had an audience.

The girl was shocked and hurt that her good friend was actually dating her dream boy. The two, or rather Sakuragi with a reluctant Rukawa, went after her. They told her their story and after taking two weeks to calm down, she got over it and even felt happy for them.

Later on, more and more of their close friends knew of their secret. They either stumbled onto their secret dates or caught them passing each other secret loving looks and blushes or heard their conversation. It was a bit of a shock at first but slowly the close friends got over the barrier and were touched by the deep love they had for each other.

But all of them swore not to tell anyone else for if Rukawa's parents heard of their precious son's relationship with Sakuragi, no matter how deep their love was, it would never keep them together.

Rukawa Kaede was the only son of a multi-nation company's boss. His parents gave him only the best and yet, because he was born into such a family, his freedom was forever gone. He was the sole successor to his parents' company and that complicated things. In order to build better human network and become stronger, his parents had agreed to a marriage. This marriage would be the biggest hurdle the two lovers would have to cross in their path.

Even without the marriage, Mr and Mrs Rukawa would never accept Sakuragi for he was only a lowly orphan with no parents, not to mention social status. They despised and loathed him. Or rather, they would despise and loath him for they had yet to know of his existence and worst still, his relationship with their precious son whose marriage will secure their position in the business world.

Feeling that it was time to come clear with his parents about his decision to marry someone he loved and not someone chosen by them, Rukawa brought Sakuragi home to see them.

------------------ Rukawa Mansion ------------------

"Young Master, you are finally back! Master and Mistress are waiting for you in the living room," the servant bowed down as Rukawa entered the mansion, tugging at a reluctant red head.

"Come on, Hana!" Rukawa urged.

"I don't wanna..." Sakuragi whined as he pouted.

"I promise everything will be fine, okay?" Rukawa assured the red head and gave him a tiny kiss on those pouted lips.

"Kaede, you're back."

"Yes, Mum. Good evening, Dad."

"Who is that you've brought with you?" Elder Rukawa questioned as he examined the red head, who was fidgeting behind Rukawa, like an object.

"H...hi, Mr and Mrs Rukawa," Sakuragi suddenly felt tiny under the careful examination of the elder man. "I am Sakuragi Hanamichi."

"Oh. Good evening to you Mr Sakuragi. Come, sit down and have a chat," Mrs Rukawa offered a seat.

"Thank... thank you. Just call me Hanamichi," Sakuragi sat down on the expensive leather couch and Rukawa settled down beside him.

"So... Hanamichi, what do your parents do?"

"I... my parents... they died when I was younger. I am raised by my grandmother."

"Oh. How's your grandmother then?"

"She... she passed away last year."

"I'm sorry." Mr Rukawa did not sound sorry at all.

"And... what's your relationship with my son?"

Sakuragi felt as if he was interrogated. He did not know how to answer because he did not want to get Rukawa into trouble. He looked at Rukawa and mumbled.

"He... I... I am his..."

"Boyfriend," Rukawa finished his sentence coolly.

"Kaede!" Sakuragi was shocked that Rukawa would be so directly with his parents.

"What did you say?" Mrs Rukawa asked, not believing her ears.

"Hana is my boyfriend."

"Atrocious! You are already engaged with Sendoh Akira, how could you have a boyfriend? Don't play games with me," Elder Rukawa fumed.

/ Kaede's engaged with Sendoh Akira? He never told me... He's engaged. / Sakuragi turned to look at Rukawa whose expression remained stoic.

"No, I don't love Sendoh. I am only meant to be with Hana."

"I know you are young. I don't blame you for playing around but don't take things too seriously. Now be a good boy and say bye bye to this Hanamichi."

"I'm serious. I'm not playing games. I love him and him only."

"Ridiculous! He's a lowly orphan. What can he offer you?" Mr Rukawa said agitatedly, spit flew. "Now Akira is different. He's a handsome boy with good manners and a good background. He's a perfect match for you, Kaede."

"He is only a perfect match because his family is rich and can offer strength to your company!"

"It is not my company only! It is yours one day!"

"Well, I don't want it!"

-Slap!- Elder Rukawa raised his hand and in a split second, five red marks appeared on Rukawa's pale face.

"Gasp! Kaede!" Sakuragi sprang up and held the already standing Rukawa's arm. Rukawa looked at him and the red head shook his head.

Mrs Rukawa had now stood up too and was motioning to the butler.

"Go prepare a car, I'm personally sending Hanamichi home."

"He's not going anyway without me."

"It's not for you to decide. Now, Hanamichi, if you please, follow me."

"Hana, don't." Rukawa had a tinge of plea in his tone.

"Mr. Sakuragi." Mrs Rukawa said calmly. The fact that she changed her addressing and her calm tone had a menacing edge told Sakuragi that he had no choice.

"I'll... I'll see you in school." With that, Sakuragi stepped out of the mansion with Mrs Rukawa.

-----------------------------------

Fin. 10/11/04

A/N: Ha! Chapter 7 done. Phew. Next chapter, here I come! Whee!


	8. Chapter VIII: Rushed Marriage

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: on-going 6/9_

_Dedication: to be completed by RuHana day (**HOPEFULLY**)...so it's for them... and for myself for this is going to be my FIRST RuHana day..._

_A/N: Second last chapter! Go go go! Hey, remember to review, ne?_

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter VIII: Rushed Marriage

After that meeting with Rukawa's parents, Sakuragi did not go to school for some time. No one knew why and Rukawa searched for him. He called Sakuragi's home and mobile number, but no one answered.

/ Where is he? Please be okay, Hana... /

After three days without any luck contacting Sakuragi, Rukawa decided to go to Sakuragi's home to find him.

Rukawa knocked on the door impatiently. No one answered. He was not willing to give up. Brows creased as he pounded on the wooden door again and again. His fists hurt but he hardly noticed the pain as he continued knocking.

"Hana! Open up. I know you are in there. Open up!"

Silence except for the knocking on the door and the echoes of his voice.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door!"

"Go away!" Sakuragi shouted. Rukawa could hear a slight chocking sound from behind the door.

"Hana! What happened? Tell me please! What did my mother say to you? HANA!"

"Kae... Rukawa! I said go away. I don't want to see you. I don't love you any more. I'm not for you. I was wrong, you were wrong. We were all wrong. Forget about me, forget about us, forget everything we had before. Everything was just a dream, a game!" Inside the house, Sakuragi was biting on a pillow, keeping his sobs inaudible to the other on the other side of the door. With his back to the door, he slid down and sat on the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, tears poured down his cheeks.

"NO! I don't believe you. Don't say that to me. I know it's not how you feel. It must be my mother. She must have forced you to say that. Hana, open up, please..." clear warm liquid flooded the sapphire eyes and soon the liquid overflowed the barriers of his eyes onto his cheeks.

"Please... go away and forget me. Sendoh is the one for you. I am not. Please..."

"I know it! I know it's my mother, isn't it? What did she say? Please Hana, don't believe whatever she said. How could you bear to turn me away? How could you, Hana...?"

/ I could not bear to give up on you... but... I will only hinder your future and your company's future. / Sakuragi cried silent tears.

"I love you, Hana. I love you! I love you. YOU and no one else. If you were to break up with me, then I am as good as a walking dead person for I do not have a heart nor a soul. I had given them to you long ago. Don't... don't say that you don't love me because I know it's not true... Hana..." Rukawa's knees gave way as he sank to the floor and tears continued to flow.

The door suddenly opened. Rukawa quickly looked up, seeing a pale-looking red head staring down at him with tear-stricken face. Those soul-melting coppery brown eyes held so much sorrow and pain.

"Hana..."

"Kaede!" Sakuragi flung himself at the raven haired boy on the floor and sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Hana... you do love me, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'm sorry for saying those things to hurt you but your mother... I... I love you too much to hurt you... I don't want you to regret... I..."

"Hush... I know. I know. Your love is all I need."

"Kaede..."

"You're so beautiful that I don't wanna let go ever. Never, even if my body burnt in Hell. I love only you."

"I'm scared that we cannot be together..."

"Everything will be okay. I promise you."

Saying so, Rukawa leaned forward and gave Sakuragi a small kiss on his dry lips. When true love was so deep, no more words were needed. A simple light kiss could say everything. A single slight touch would convey all the messages. The two boys sat on the floor in each other's arms for the whole night.

-----------------------------------

"Rukawa! Sakuragi!" a voiced called to them. Both boys turned their head and saw Sendoh walking towards them. For no reason, Sakuragi felt a sense of self-pity and threatened. Sendoh was so perfect. And he, he was merely a gangster, an orphan without any background.

"What do you want?" Rukawa asked coldly.

"Nothing. Your mother asked me to find you both to go to the Hotel of Rukawa Corporation now."

"For what?"

"She did not say."

"I am not going."

"I really don't know. But she said if you don't go, then you will regret for your life. Hey! Don't give me that look. That's her exact words, not mine. Chill, man."

Three tall boys went through the doors of the Hotel of Rukawa Corporation. They entered a grand hall where two pairs of stylish mid-aged couples were seated, chatting happily.

"Ah, Akira, you are here." Mrs Sendoh smiled.

"Kaede. And Mr Sakuragi, how nice for you to agree to come." Mrs Rukawa also smiled, or rather, smirked.

"You see, today is a happy happy day for us both families. And we would of course like to share this joy with everyone, especially you, Mr Sakuragi, since you are a good friend." Mr Rukawa's words sent chills down Sakuragi's spine as he sensed danger coming his way.

"We have finally decided that our sons' wedding to be on next Sunday. And that is to say in... 10 days' time. Isn't that great?" Mr Sendoh stared straight at Sakuragi.

"What?" Both dark haired boys exclaimed. Sakuragi just kept quiet, He knew that this rush of marriage was to break him and Rukawa up as quickly as possible. He knew that there was nothing he could do. No matter how hard he struggled, it would only tighten the knot. A wave of despair washed over him as his mind went into a state of numbness. It was whiter than snow, blanker and more deserted than a desert. A surge of energy came to him and he ran out.

"Hana!" Rukawa ran after him.

"Kaede!" Mrs Rukawa and Mrs Sendoh called.

"What are you waiting for, son? Go after them and get Kaede back here!"

Sendoh sped off. He did not know whether he should go after Rukawa and Sakuragi but he just wanted to get away from the parents. He had his own problems. In the end, he decided to follow the other two boys. They needed a plan.

---------------------

"Leave me alone!" Sakuragi pushed Rukawa away. It started to rain cats and dogs. Rain drops fell like mallets on their body as the two struggled with each other.

"Why, Hana?"

"Go away! There's nothing we can do now. Let's just end here so that the wound of heartbreak does not run that deep."

"No, Hana. No. There must be a way."

"What way could there be?"

"We could run away!"

"For how long? How far? I don't want to hurt Sendoh. He's a nice guy. You'll be happy with him."

"Never. I'll be happy only when I'm with you. Hana!"

"Rukawa Kaede! I'm officially breaking up with you!" Sakuragi said loudly. Rain poured down on his face, mixing with his salty tears. But no one else knew which droplet was tear, which was rain water. "Don't ever look me up. I send my best regards to your wedding. Don't you dare follow me. I have nothing to do with you already! Sayonara."

Rukawa watched Sakuragi ran off, rain water stinging his eyes. Facing the sky, Rukawa cried out loud.

"DOUSHITE?!"

---------------------------

Fin. 10/11/04

_A/N: Argh! It seems that I just love angst, don't I? Don't worry, this will be a happy ending. It's RuHana after all, how could I bear to give a tragic end? Well, I have to apologise once again for the dropping quality. GOMEN NASAI! _

_Await the next chapter! Also the last! XD Reviews, please!_


	9. Chapter IX: Eloping Episode I'll Follow...

**Love Through Time**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: Yaoi, AU (first three chapters), drama, romance, sap_

_Pairing: going to be major RuHanaRu_

_Status: 9/9  Completed! _

_Dedication: to be completed by RuHana day (**HOPEFULLY**)...so it's for them... and for myself for this is going to be my FIRST RuHana day..._

_A/N: LAST chapter! Wheee! (Author bounces around!) Happy RuHana day everyone! I'm so happy that I finished this story! HAPPY RUHANA DAY! (throws confetti)_

_/.../ thoughts_

Chapter IX: Eloping Episode - I'll Follow You (II)

"Rukawa!" Sendoh called out, holding an umbrella over the pale drenched boy.

"Leave me alone," Rukawa pushed Sendoh away.

"Look! We need a plan," Sendoh rushed over to shield Rukawa again.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I guess I have to tell you my story, then you tell me yours and Sakuragi's, okay?" while saying, Sendoh had dragged Rukawa to a nearby Starbucks Café.

"... and so all I want to say is that I'm just as reluctant to marry you as you are to me. I love Koshino. To me, he's the one and only. You understand my sentiment, don't you?" Sendoh quickly told his story over a cup of Mocha.

Sipping his cappuccino, Rukawa nodded and began the story that belonged to him and Sakuragi.

"That's... well, true love. It has lots of hurdles that both parties need to hold on to the other's hand tight in order to be able to jump over," Rukawa concluded. "You talked about a plan..."

"Yes. Let's elope."

"Huh?" Rukawa narrowed his eyes in puzzlement.

"When I told Koshino about our engagement and everything, he broke up with me. He said that he did not want to be a burden to me. No matter what I said, he did not want to see me. He even cut off his telephone and mobile phone lines and not open the door for me."

"Hana's like that too..."

"So, I think we have to do something to make them come to our wedding without knowing about our plan."

"What good will it do? It'll only bring more pain."

"We can request to have our wedding on a cruise... once the ship is on sail, there is nothing our parents can do until it is too late."

"I don't get you."

"You are dumb, you know. Listen..."

--------------------------------------

On the early morning of Sunday, THE Sunday, Sakuragi heard a knock on his door. Pondering whether he should answer the call or not, the red head sat on his bed.

"Mail!" a shrill voice came from the door.

"Oh," he did not know why he felt disappointed that it was only a mail. Grabbing the letter from the lady, he slammed the door right at her face. The writing on the envelope looked strangely familiar.

Taking a second look, he quickly dashed to his study desk and ripped open the top drawer. Inside, there were piles of light lavender letters. On each of the envelope was the same name – Hanamichi – in the same handwriting. The letters and the one he just got came from Rukawa.

Trembling, Sakuragi considered if he should open the letter. After 5 minutes of thinking, he decided to read what Rukawa had to say. It was a short letter:

Dear Hana,

I know you do not want to be in the way of my future and my company's future, so you choose to leave me. But I do not love Sendoh, I love you.

Our wedding will be on a cruise at the Kanagawa Dock this morning. The cruise will leave the dock at 8:30 a.m. sharp. The wedding will only start after the cruise is out in the open sea. Our parents would not be there for they are busy with the company but they had everything planned out.

The cruise is set to sail to Osaka where we will be flying off to Paris for our honeymoon. Once there, I will leave Sendoh. I have everything planned out. I will never stay with someone I don't love. I am going to fly off to another country where no on will find me. Since you forsake our love, then I shall live alone.

Your One and Only Kaede

"That baka kitsune! Does he know what he's doing? How can he just leave Sendoh like that? It is almost like asking Sendoh to be a widower. That dumb dumb kitsune! How can he? I must stop him!" Trying to convince himself that what Rukawa would be doing was unfair to Sendoh and that the two tall brunettes must get married, Sakuragi set off to the dock.

On another side of Kanagawa, another boy had long set off to the dock with the same letter in his hands.

-------------------------

The dock was heavily guarded. Maybe the Rukawas and the Sendohs were afraid that someone they did not want to come would appear.

Sakuragi rushed to the dock, it was 8:27a.m. already. Mrs Rukawa spotted the red head amidst the crowd. She quickly alerted the guards.

"Rukawa! You better not do what you said in the letter or I would not forgive you! It's selfish for you to do so! You cannot!" Sakuragi shouted, all the time running towards the cruise.

8:28a.m.

The guards dashed towards the red head, holding him back.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! I need to get to that dumb kitsune! He's doing something crazy!" Sakuragi struggled.

8:29 a.m.

"Don't get into my way! The cruise is leaving!"

"Mr Sakuragi. I hope you would stop this commotion. You're creating a scene."

"Mrs Rukawa! You have to let me go onto the cruise. Rukawa is going to do something crazy."

"I think the crazy one is you."

8:30a.m.

The ropes were loosened and the anchor was drawn. The cruise started to move.

"Wait! Wait!" Kicking, Sakuragi managed to get out of the grips of the guards. Running at top speed like wind, all that the people saw was a flash of red before the youth leaped off the dock. Some of the people screamed but soon they cheered for Sakuragi had caught hold of a dangling rope and was soon climbing up to the deck of the ship.

"Captain! Captain, stop the cruise!" both Mrs Rukawa and Sendoh screeched. The colour on the Rukawas' and Sendohs' faces drained.

The captain appeared on the deck and raised his hat smilingly. "Sorry, Ma'am! Once the cruise start, I am ordered not to stop. I remember that you send the order yourselves. Don't worry, I will take care of all of them."

The cruise sailed further away.

---------------------------------------------

"Kitsune! I forbid you to do what you say in the letter," Sakuragi heaved as he faced the pale boy.

Rukawa just looked at him and smiled. Suddenly he shot out an arm and swept Sakuragi into a hug before kissing the red head senseless.

"Mmph... what... what are you doing?!" Sakuragi pushed him away. Then he heard two chuckles from the other corner. Sendoh and... Koshino. Sakuragi blinked thrice cutely.

"Sendoh... what you see just now was nothing... I am through with Rukawa..." Sakuragi's voice trailed off as Sendoh burst into laughter.

"Come on, cute red head. Sit down and let us explain everything." And so Sakuragi sat and listened with opened mouth to what crazy ideas the two tall brunettes had came up with.

"You... are you sure this will work?" the red head gaped.

"It will if you still love me as I love you."

-----------------------------------------

An hour later, when the cruise had reached deep open sea, the marriage ceremony started.

Four young men in sparkling white suits stood in front of the marriage celebrant. Indeed, two marriages would be conducted at the same moment.

The celebrant raised his voice.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together two pairs of truly loving couples in holy matrimony. The love of God is an example for your devotion, and you are not left without guidance concerning the meaning of that love because God is love and love is all. A wedding ceremony is the perfect place to read from Corinthians. This is what God said love is: Love is patient and kind, knows no jealousy, gives itself no false airs or false pride. Never irritated, never resentful, love is neither glad when others go wrong or become hurt. Love is guided by goodness, always eager to believe the best, always hopeful.

"And so we are here to celebrate one of the happiest moments in the lives of Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi; and Sendoh Akira and Koshino Hiroaki, for on this day they will affirm before witnesses of earth and heaven that they believe God has purposed that they should share life in the holy bonds of marriage.

"Will you both love, comfort and honor, keeping each other forever more?" the celebrant asked Rukawa and Sakuragi first.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

The same went for Sendoh and Koshino. All four youths were beaming. Then they took their vows and it was their turn to exchange rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. This ring by its shape, is a symbol of the undying love that exists between you. The substance of which it is composed is a symbol of purity, which shall ever characterize your mind and hearts in all your relationships together."

Rukawa smiled as he slipped the eternity band onto Sakuragi's finger and Sendoh was grinning while he did so to Koshino. All four were smiling like children who had received their Christmas presents early as they looked at their rings.

"You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and to share love. Remember, anything beautiful that you have, came from God. In the beginning, God gave us our free will and our identity to walk this earth. Don't ever try to change each other, because if you do, you will lose exactly what you fell in love with. So, each day try to find one more thing that is beautiful in your mate and each day know that the next day will be more beautiful than the one before. As long as you are doing this, you are seeking beauty, joy, and love in each other.

"Now, you may kiss each other."

The two pairings lean towards each of their own partners and shared a brief light kiss. It was a sweet kiss and the four boys laughed like they had never laughed before. Indeed, who would know the real joy they were feeling in their heart.

That day, the sun shone brighter and the sea was bluer.

True love could conquer everything, even death. When true love found you, do not give up no matter how many obstacles were in your way, for God would always help those with true love in their hearts to clear a path for them.

Rukawa and Sakuragi, and Sendoh and Koshino, all believed in true love and that was how they lived their life with the ones they loved the most.

True love forever.

-------------------------------------------

Fin. 10/11/04

_A/N: wala wala wala! I've finished my biggest project so far! I am so happy and proud of myself. By the way, I ripped the marriage ceremony things from _ _. And you might find the last few chapters familiar because I lost my original inspiration and I was watching Hana Yori Dango so yup, that's how this story proceeds._

_And once again, HAPPY RUHANA DAY!!! (glomps all RuHana lovers) (glomps Rukawa and Hana-dear) _

_Support my story by giving me more reviews! I hope you had enjoyed the story as much as I had enjoyed creating it!_

_RuHana forever._


End file.
